deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoro vs. Risky Boots
Zoro vs. Risky Boots is a what-if death battle by Joshua_foote14. Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to be making two pirates fight each to the death. One is a hero, and one is a villainess. Boomstick: Believe it or not, Zoro hasn't been in many Death Battles yet! We figure that maybe we can change that. Wizard: And though Shantae has been in Death Battles before, Risky Boots has only been one at the time of this writing. Boomstick: I guess now we can change that! Wizard: Yes, Boomstick. Let's analyze their abilities. Zoro Wizard: Zoro is a member of the Straw Hat Pirates...however, he has his own agenda in mind rather than simply pillage the ocean of all it valuables, believe it or not. Boomstick: He wants to be the world's greatest swordsman! Wizard: Of course, if he wants to do that, he has to defeat Mihawk. He already has that title. Boomstick: He's trained underneath him, ironically enough. Wizard: Of course, aside from that, he happens to be friends with Luffy along with the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates. He's the second-strongest member other than Luffy, though Sanji still happens to be the fastest. Boomstick: Right, of course. Wizard: Like a Bleach character, Zoro is capable of flash stepping...he can essentially teleport from one point to another though there's a limit as to how far he can reach. Boomstick: He's also pretty strong. He can even slice through metal! Wizard: He sure can. Of course, in pre-time skip he couldn't cut through steel at all. His meeting with Mihawk changed that. Boomstick: He also was able to add Luffy's wounds to his own when he was already wounded and he still survived...though just barely. Wizard: He also severed a kraken's tentacle with his sword, though it grew back. You can thank Luffy for that. Boomstick: He also once cut down Pica...even though he became a giant who was roughly the size of Godzilla! Wizard: Zoro vs. Godzilla...that would be an interesting Death Battle. Boomstick: I know! I'm already hyped for it! Wizard: Before we make Zoro fight anyone else, we're going to make him fight Risky Boots. Boomstick: Awww.... Wizard: Zoro only also defeated a doppelgänger of himself when it came to powers and abilities...and yes, the monkey was a real copy-cat. Boomstick: People often mistake him to be the leader of the Straw Hat Pirates instead of Luffy! Wizard: As much as you love Zoro, I'm going to be rooting for Risky Boots because she is so deliciously evil like me. Boomstick: What? You've got to be kidding me. Wizard: What do you expect? The author always make us root for different characters. Apparently he wants to prove that we're not biased. Boomstick: That...actually makes sense. Risky Boots Wizard: Risky Boots is a pirate who is considered to be the queen of the seven seas. And unfortunately, she isn't interested in sharing them. Boomstick: Why would she want to do that? Wizard: Beats me. Risky Boots didn't earn that title just because someone felt like it. She has an army of Tinkerbats at her side. Boomstick: Though she can't seem to defeat her, Risky Boots is able to fight efficiently against Shantae, who has taken down giant foes such as the Giga Mermaid and a giant worm that eats memories! Wizard: She can take many hits from her magic as well, regardless of the fact that Shantae has powerful magic on her side. She can shape shift into a variety of different forms, but of course, Shantae isn't fighting today. Boomstick: She also has access to a Tinkerbeast, which is a pretty big monster indeed! Just keep it away from TNT. Wizard: She also has access to the Tinkerbrain, a massive robot which can shoot laser blasts and fire bouncing gears at its enemies. It also comes with a force field. Boomstick: She also used to be the first mate of the Pirate Master himself. Wizard: Lucky her! Boomstick: However, she was unable to defeat the Pirate Master by himself. She had to rely on Shantae for help. And yes, they actually worked together in The Pirate's Curse. It was a lot like Bowser's Inside Story now that we think of it. Wizard: Risky Boots is also pretty smart, considering all the machinery that she uses to combat Shantae. Should we make her face Dr. Robotnik? Boomstick: That would be an interesting show. Wizard: Aside from her sword, Risky Boots also wields a pistol. And yes, she brings guns to a sword fight. It's pretty pragmatic. Boomstick: She can also ride a massive anchor and use it to crush her foes! Now, if only she could squish Shantae so that she can Wizard: She can also rain death from above with her explosives. Boomstick: Anything else? Wizard: Let me think...oh yes! Unfortunately, Risky Boots feels powerless without her weapons and her team of Tinkerbats. She would likely panic if she would lose them both. Boomstick: Which would play into Zoro's favor? Wizard: Exactly. Boomstick: Alright then. Time for the Death Battle! Death Battle "Where am I?" asked Zoro. Once again, he had gotten lost. Nami told him that he should bring a map before he goes exploring Scuttle Town. But unfortunately he didn't listen. Zoro wasn't too bright. "Excuse me, have you seen the Going Merry anywhere? I've been looking all over for it..." stated Zoro. As soon as Shantae's uncle saw Zoro, he panicked. "Good lord! There's a pirate in our town!" exclaimed Shantae's uncle. Immediately, Mimic began to panic. "Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything! You can have this treasure chest!" shouted Mimic. Mimic handed Zoro the treasure chest. "Um, thanks, but I'm not here to rob you..." answered Zoro. Still, he appreciated the generous gift that Mimic had given him. "Why are the citizens here so frightened of pirates anyway?" inquired the swordsman. Suddenly, an alarm began to play. "What's going on?" asked Zoro. Zoro decided to investigate. Scuttle Town was being sieged by pirates! "I guess I should try to save them..." noted Zoro. It's what Luffy would have wanted. At that very moment, Risky Boots showed up. "Hahahahaha! Nothing can stop me this time!" exclaimed Risky. "Wanna bet?" asked Zoro as he pulled out his swords. "What's this? You think you can pillage this town? Guess again! I was here first!" shouted the pirate queen. "What makes you think I came here to pillage it?" questioned Zoro. Risky Boots pointed to the treasure chest. "Oh...one of the town residents gave me that..." answered the swordsman. "We shall fight over custody over this town!" exclaimed Risky Boots. FIGHT! "Easy there lady, I don't want any trouble..." stated Zoro. "Oh yeah? Well, trouble is my middle name! I'm the Queen of the Seven Seas! Fear me!" shouted Risky Boots. Risky Boots proceeded to fire several cannonballs at Zoro from her pirate ship. However, Zoro's haki protected him from the gunfire. "He's fast. Send in my crew!" exclaimed Risky Boots. The Tinkerbats proceeded to attack Zoro. Fortunately for Zoro, he was able to slash them all as they approached him. Unfortunately for Zoro, the Tinkerbats kept on coming. Some of them were even bringing in the Tinkerbeast, who proceeded to step on Zoro. "Ow!" exclaimed Zoro. Risky Boots snickered. Score one for her. However, Zoro wasn't exactly finished yet. He proceeded to swing his sword at the Tinkerbeast...which curiously made it explode. Fortunately, he was unharmed by the explosion. "Grrr!!! How did you do that? That thing was many times your size!" exclaimed Risky Boots. "I once cut off a kraken's tentacle with my sword...even if it DID grow back." pointed out Zoro. "That's rather impressive, i must admit...but I'll still beat you!" shouted Risky. This time, she decided to enter the fray herself. She was riding an anchor. She used the anchor to crush Zoro. "Enough is enough!" shouted Zoro, who nearly became a pancake. "Hahahaha!" laughed Risky Boots. Frustrated, Zoro cut through the anchor with his sword. However, it missed Risky Boots completely. Risky Boots proceeded to pull out her scimitar. "If it's a sword fight you want, come and get it!" shouted Risky Boots. Risky Boots then engaged Zoro in a sword fight. Luckily, Zoro had three swords instead of one, so he had the swordplay advantage. Unluckily for Zoro, he was assuming that Risky Boots would fight fairly like Mihawk would. She was not going to. "Guess what? I brought a gun to a sword fight!" exclaimed Risky. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise. She shot Zoro in the face. "Hahahahahaha!" laughed the pirate. Zoro's reaction to her cheating was priceless. However, as she discovered a few seconds later, Zoro was still alive, and he swung his sword at Risky. "Whose laughing now?" asked Zoro. "How are you still alive?" inquired Risky. "I can take a LOT of wounds." answered the pirate. "Well, your luck is about to run out. I'm sending out the Tinkerbrain!" exclaimed Risky Boots. "Tinkerwhat?" asked Zoro. He didn't know what that was, but it didn't sound good. It was not. Risky Boots pressed a remote, and the Tinkerbrain showed up. "That is one big robot..." remarked Zoro. It certainly was. Suddenly, Zoro found himself being zapped by electricity. "Aargh!!!" exclaimed Zoro. Now his hair was messed up. Risky Boots snickered. She loved laughing at Zoro's pain. It was getting annoying for Zoro. The Tinkerbrain then summoned gears to attack Zoro. Zoro slashed through them with his sword. It then proceeded to fire a laser at him, which he ducked underneath. Zoro tried attacking the robot, but it surrounded itself with a forcefield. He was going to have to slash through it. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Risky Boots. "C'mon!" exclaimed Zoro. "Better hurry, I've got some people that I would like you to meet." said the pirate. Several genies appeared and started attacking Zoro with magic. Zoro tried attacking them, but they surrounded themselves with shields. Frustrated, he decided to keep attacking the robot. If the Tinkerbrain went down, Risky was finished. Risky Boots kept laughing, since she believed that Zoro couldn't win. However, thanks to Zoro's efforts, he finally manage to break through the force field. "What?!" exclaimed Risky Boots. Zoro then slashed through the robot, causing it to shut down. "Nooooo!!!!" screamed the pirate queen. "Your reign of terror is over." said Zoro. He then kicked Risky Boots into the ocean. A nearby shark ate her for dinner. "Thanks, man!" exclaimed the shark. "You're welcome?" asked Zoro. KO! Aftermath/Results Zoro was hailed as a hero by Scuttle Town, even though they were frightened by him earlier. "I think we misjudged you!" exclaimed Mimic. Shantae was sad to see her nemesis go since she was part of her life and she never wanted her dead, but she wanted Zoro's autograph. He was so awesome. Maybe she could challenge him to a fight. Meanwhile, Risky Boots was feeling rather unhappy. She had been in only two Death Battles so far, and she had lost both of them. Maybe her luck would turn out better someday. Wizard: Well, Boomstick, looks like you win today. Boomstick: I knew that he would win! Wizard: Believe it or not, this was a close fight. Zoro was strong, but so was Risky Boots. She can hold her own against Shantae who can take down giant foes. Boomstick: She's also fast enough to keep up with him. Zoro can seemingly teleport, but Risky Boots can dash fast enough to instantly close the distance between her and Shantae. Wizard: Risky Boots clearly had the intellect advantage. Not that we don't like Zoro...but he's usually pretty dense. If it weren't for his teammates, he probably would have died a long time ago. He's always getting lost and needs his teammates to make up for his lack of direction. Boomstick: Risky Boots on the other hand is smart enough to build her own robots, even if she's a pirate instead of a scientist. Wizard: Zoro had the advantage of precognition. However, Luffy has been hit many times even with the use of haki, so it isn't foolproof. He wouldn't be able to avoid all of Risky Boots' attacks. Boomstick: Zoro may have trained underneath the greatest swordsman ever, but Risky had the honor of being the pirate master's first mate. That's no small feat! Wizard: Zoro was durable but so was Risky Boots. Zoro can survive many things, but Risky Boots can tank Shantae's attacks despite her enormous strength. Zoro is also the better swords fighter since he can wield three swords instead of one...but unlike Zoro, Risky was not the type to play fair. She would bring a gun to the swordsfight to ensure her victory. Boomstick: Though Zoro was severely outnumbered by Risky Boots and her forces, he has taken on many different foes at once before. He succeeded in defeating them. Wizard: So why did Zoro win you ask? The answer was experience. While Risky Boots is an efficient fighter, she doesn't always fight her own battles. She typically relies on her minions to take on Shantae instead of fighting her herself. Zoro on the other hand has won many fights without relying on the support of others, such as against Hody Jones or Pica. Boomstick: It was a close fight, but we decided to give the win to Zoro. Looks like Zoro gave Risky the boot! Wizard: The winner (after much deliberation) is Zoro. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Pirates' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Joshua foote14 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017